The Grustrag Three
The Grustrag Three ( Bộ ba Grustrag, viết tắt là G3) là một nhóm sát thủ dưới quyền Councilor Vay Hek. Chúng sẽ bắt đầu săn đuổi Tenno sau khi người chơi hoàn thành 5 nhiệm vụ Invasion liên tiếp chống lại Grineer. Bộ ba Grustrag trước đây chỉ là những binh lính Grineer bình thường cho đến khi chúng bỗng dưng nổi hứng giết sạch đồng đội đi cùng trên đường ra chiến trường, với lời chống chế rằng chúng "không thể đợi được nữa".Sau khi bị áp giải đến Cơ sở Tái Thiết lập Grustrag (Gustrag Reconditioning Facility), giám đốc cơ sở là Dr. Tengus phát hiện ra bộ ba là những cá thể mang đột biến hiếm làm tăng khả năng chiến đấu nhưng bù lại có tinh thần không ổn định. Theo lệnh Vay Hek, Tengus tái thiết lập bộ ba, khiến chúng căm thù và cực kì muốn tiêu diệt Tenno, tuy nhiên vẫn không thể xóa được hoàn toàn ham muốn giết đồng loại Grineer ở chúng. Để khắc phục tình trạng này, Tengus đã cho chế tạo Khóa Grustrag, một hệ thống làm giảm khả năng chiến đấu nếu bộ ba định ra tay với đồng đội. Ngoài ra, khóa này cũng được bộ ba dùng như vũ khí để chống lại Tenno. Với bộ ba Grustrag đã sẵn sàng chiến đấu, Vay Hek sử dụng chúng với mục đích tiêu diệt những người dám theo phe kẻ thù của Grineer. Tuy nhiên, tướng Sargas Ruk chỉ trích hành động của Vay Hek, nhắc nhở hắn về những binh lính mà bộ ba đã giết và cảnh báo rằng chúng có thể phản bội trong tương lai. Leekter= |-|Shik Tal= |-|Vem Tabook= |-|Carabus Sentinel= Each marine is accompanied by a Carabus Sentinel, which are equipped with Laser Rifles to provide additional firepower. They do not have a name in game, only a health/shields bar, similar to Loki's Decoy. When a player is defeated by the Grustrag Three, one of the three sentinels will detach from its host, then hover and deploy a shield over the downed player. It prevents other teammates from reviving the player while the sentinel attaches the Grustrag Bolt. It also exists as an alternative skin for Dethcube, which is available for purchase for . Chiến thuật Tổng quát Mặc dù có vẻ ngoài cục mịch và chậm chạp, độ cơ động của The Grustrag Three thực ra rất cao vì chúng có khả năng dash theo nhiều hướng để tránh đạn và áp sát người chơi. Ngoài ra, chúng thường chia nhau tấn công theo lượt nên rất khó để dồn sát thương vào một tên duy nhất. Không giống như Stalker, The Grustrag Three có chịu ảnh hưởng của Status Effects và phần lớn các kĩ năng của Warframe. Vì vậy các loại búa như Jat Kittag hoặc Fragor với slam attack khỏe có thể dùng để đánh chúng một cách dễ dàng. Vì bộ ba khá yếu trước status effects, sát thương hệ và với khả năng giảm giáp và máu max có hiệu quả rất cao với chúng. Ngoài ra, vì giáp của The Grustrag Three thuộc loại Alloy Armor nên sát thương hệ cũng khá là tốt, vì chúng gây thêm sát thương với loại giáp này và có hiệu ứng confusion. Lưu ý một chút là các Carabus Sentinel bất tử trừ khi chủ nhân của chúng chết, vì vậy thay vì bắn chúng người chơi nên dồn sát thương vào bộ ba. Người chơi có thể dùng Specter để đánh phân tán bộ ba hoặc đơn giản hơn là gây thêm sát thương. Sử dụng kĩ năng Người chơi nên ưu tiên sử dụng các kĩ năng có khả năng hất tung hay trói chân như Hydroid's Tentacle Swarm, Nekros' Soul Punch, Mag's Pull và Zephyr's Dive Bomb. Nyx's Pacifying Bolts có khả năng làm choáng bộ ba trong thời gian dài. Tuy bộ ba không kháng được các hiệu ứng gây mù như Excalibur's Radial Blind và Mirage's Prism, tuy nhiên hiệu quả sẽ kém hơn. Các kĩ năng đánh lạc hướng như Loki's Decoy and Saryn's Molt có thể làm phân tán sát thương của chúng và Nova's Molecular Prime với khả năng làm chậm diện rộng sẽ giúp người chơi hạn chế độ cơ động của chúng. Sau đây là một vài frame nên dùng khi đấu với The Grustrag Three: * Oberon là một lựa chọn tốt vì trâu bò, có kĩ năng hồi máu và phần lớn các kĩ năng sát thương của frame này là hệ , với hai kĩ năng Smite và Reckoning gần như chắc chắn kích hoạt hiệu ứng confusion. * Loki và Ash có thể dùng Invisibility và Smoke Screen để tàng hình và tấn công bộ ba một cách an toàn. * Valkyr với kĩ năng Hysteria có thể giải quyết bộ ba vô cùng dễ dàng, tuy nhiên vẫn cần những mod như Rage, Vitality rank max và/hoặc Steel Fiber để tăng độ trâu cũng như hồi phục năng lượng. Ghi nhớ rằng chiến thuật lao vào là không khôn ngoan vì Sentinel và thú cưng rất dễ chết. * Dù là một frame hỗ trợ, Trinity cũng là một lựa chọn tốt để đấu lại bộ ba.Với combo Well Of Life và Energy Vampire, Trinity có thể vừa kéo đi một lượng máu lớn vừa làm choáng chúng liên tục. Thứ tự combo là Well Of Life -> Đợi đến khi Well Of Life chuẩn bị kết thúc-> Energy Vampire, nhớ căn thật chuẩn nếu không sát thương sẽ không cao. Giống như Oberon, Trinity thật ra cũng khá trâu vì có thể tự hồi máu. Không phải kĩ năng nào cũng gây ảnh hưởng lên The Grustrag Three; Vauban's Vortex và Zephyr's Tornado không thể khóa chân chúng và hiệu ứng sợ hãi của Nekros' Terrify sẽ không kích hoạt. Loki's Radial Disarm không thể tước vũ khí của bộ ba mà chỉ đẩy ngã chúng và gây sát thương, và 2 kĩ năng Mind Control và Chaos của Nyx là hoàn toàn vô dụng với bộ ba. Một vài kĩ năng khống chế bị yếu đi khi dùng với bộ ba; các kĩ năng khống chế diện rộng theo thời gian như Rhino's Rhino Stomp, Mirage's Prism, Excalibur's Radial Blind bị giảm thời gian tác dụng đi 50% hoặc 75%. (cần xác nhận lại.) Arrival Triggering an attack from the Grustrag Three requires the player to have a death-mark. This is acquired by supporting the Corpus in at least five instances of Invasion missions. Death marks are acquired separately for each invasion mission which requires you to fight for the corpus on Grineer offensive invasions at least five times in a row. Once the death-mark is acquired, the player will receive a message from Vay Hek, stating: *''"Interfering with our operations is unacceptable. You will be shown your place. Your punishment has been ordered."'' Acquiring another death mark will trigger this message: *"You continue to assist our enemies. Your meddling will NOT be tolerated." Similar to the Zanuka Hunter, the chance The Three will appear on any given Grineer Mission is additively increased with each player in the party with a death-mark. They have a chance of spawning once every 10 seconds for the first 5 minutes. Before they appear, the Lotus will try to warn you (with her transmissions distorted), and eventually pleads you to abort the mission (ignoring the mission's original objective in the process). As of the most recent update, this can even mean ignoring an entirely uncompleted objective, such as Mobile Defense. Each marine has a chance to drop Neurodes, a component/blueprint for the Brakk, a rare mod (such as Natural Talent), or a rare Fusion Core upon defeat. If The Three are successfully defeated, players may opt to head to extraction without completing the original objective. Thất bại Nếu người chơi bị The Grustrag Three đánh bại, nhiệm vụ đang làm sẽ thất bại ngay lập tức và trò chơi sẽ thoát sang màn hình main menu. Sau đó, Lotus sẽ gửi thư cho người chơi để cảnh báo rằng Warframe của họ đã bị gắn Khóa Grustrag, và chừng nào nó còn chưa được gỡ ra thì sát thương lên quân Grineer sẽ bị giảm 50%. Kèm theo thư là blueprint chìa khóa mà người chơi có thể dùng để gỡ Khóa Grustrag ra. Mẹo *Nếu người chơi phá hủy được Carabus Sentinel của bộ ba thì họ sẽ không bị gắn Khóa nếu thua. *Nekros có thể dùng Desecrate trên xác của bộ ba để tăng khả năng nhận được mảnh súng Brakk. *Mặc dù hai bên là cùng phe, các đơn vị Grineer sẽ coi The Grustrag Three như kẻ thù và sẽ tấn công chúng. Tuy nhiên, quân Grineer sẽ ưu tiên tấn công người chơi trước tiên thay vì bộ ba,vì vậy nếu muốn dụ chúng đánh nhau thì người chơi cần nấp đi hoặc dùng kĩ năng tàng hình. *Trong quest The Law of Retribution cũng có The Grustrag Three, vì vậy người chơi muốn farm mảnh súng Brakk hay Grustrag Three Sigil có thể làm quest này để gặp chúng mà không cần Death Mark. Người chơi cũng có thể gặp bộ ba khi làm quest A Man of Few Words và quest hàng tuần của Darvo nhưng chúng sẽ không rơi ra gì cả. *The Grustrag Three có bị ảnh hưởng bởi kĩ năng Focus hệ Naramon Mind Spike. Linh tinh *The Grustrag Three là nhóm sát thủ đầu tiên có nhiều người, với Stalker và Zanuka Hunter chỉ hành động đơn lẻ. *Khi bộ ba xuất hiện Lotus sẽ thông báo cho mọi người trong tổ đội, tuy nhiên chỉ có một người duy nhất bị mất Death Mark. *Khi The Grustrag Three mới được đưa vào game, mỗi tên trong chúng đều có tỉ lệ rơi đồ là 100% và bao giờ cũng rơi ra 3 mảnh đồ: 1 mod, 1 mảnh súng Brakk và 1 Neurodes, với người chơi may mắn có thể có đủ cả cây súng trong một trận đánh duy nhất. Lỗi này đã được sửa. *Giáp của The Grustrag Three dường như có chứa công nghệ gây nhiễu sóng mạnh khiến Lotus không thể liên lạc bình thường với những người chơi bị chúng săn và khiến bà không thể thấy chuyện gì đang xảy ra với họ. *Cả 3 tên trong The Grustrag Three đều có chung danh sách drop đồ, chỉ khác ở mảnh súng Brakk. *Giáp của The Grustrag Thre có vài phần giống với giáp của Lieutenant Lech Kril. Có thể đây là loại giáp dành riêng cho lính biệt kích, loại lính còn tinh nhuệ hơn cả Elite Lancer hoặc Napalm. **Các khớp nối tay và chân của bộ giáp rất giống với Lieutenant Lech Kril, chỉ có cách chúng chuyển động là khác nhau. *Mặc dù Leekter dùng búa Manticore , hồ sơ codex entry của hắn lại nói rằng hắn dùng búa Brokk. Lỗi này đã được sửa tại . *Theo hồ sơ Codex Entry của Shik Tal, The Grustrag Three đã giết sạch nguyên một tiểu đoàn quân Grineer có giá trị dưới trướng tướng Sargas Ruk, vì vậy hắn cực kì căm ghét bộ ba và đã từng dọa sẽ cho tử hình chúng ngay tại chỗ vì tội phản bội, ngay khi hắn có cơ hội. *Giống như Stalker và Zanuka Hunter, The Grustrag Three có soundtrack riêng. **Soundtrack này cũng được dùng bởi các Syndicate Death Squad. *Giống như Vor, Alad V, và Ruk, Shik Tal được lồng tiếng bởi [Team#Design|[DESkree]]. Hiện giờ vẫn chưa biết ai là người lồng tiếng cho Leekter và Vem Tabook. *Làm tiếp nhiệm vụ Invasion sau khi đã hoàn thành chỉ tiêu 3 lần sẽ tăng khả năng người chơi gặp The Grustrag Three. *Nếu trong tổ đội 4 người có 1 người là mục tiêu của The Grustrag Three thì nhiệm vụ sẽ thất bại ngay khi người đó bị bộ ba bắt. *Các kí tự trên Khóa Grustrag được dịch là "TÀI SẢN CỦA GRINEER". Bugs *The Grustrag Three appearing in a Survival mission can prevent the five minute interval rewards from being given for the rest of the mission. *A similar bug can occur during interception missions if the broadcast reaches 100% while you are fighting them. The screen that allows you to continue the fight or end the mission no longer appears and Lotus assumes that you wish to continue to fight, making the mission impossible to complete. *Being healed by a health restore or an ally's ability whilst simultaneously being downed may leave players in a constant loop of being downed, and also unable to be revived. *It's possible for The Grustrag Three to spawn in areas that are no longer reachable, such as taking an elevator before starting defense or interception which becomes inoperable. This will cause them to die instantly and their drops unobtainable. Patch History }} Xem thêm *Brakk, khẩu shotgun cầm tay rất mạnh mà người chơi có thể nhặt được mảnh từ The Grustrag Three. *Councilor Vay Hek, chỉ huy mới của bộ ba. *Tướng Sargas Ruk, chỉ huy trước đây của bộ ba. de:Das Grustrag Trio fr:Le Trio Grustrag